LEVERAGE BIRTHDAYS
by robustketchup55555
Summary: It's always somebody's birthday. Who's birthday is it in the Leverage HQ?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **Chapter 1- Sophie.**

Nate woke up early this morning. On purpose. According to Hardison, today is Sophie's birthday. Thankfully, she's still asleep. Nate gathers the crew minus Sophie in the briefing room.

* * *

"Why are we up so early?" Parker whines.

"It's not that early." Eliot growls.

"It's 5:00, 'Mr. I only sleep 90 minutes a day'." Hardison reminds him.

"It's true." Parker says.

"What's true?" Hardison asks.

"Eliot only sleeps 90 minutes. I watched him and counted the minutes once." Parker reveals to the crew.

"There's something very wrong with you." Eliot growls.

"Ok, ok. I know it's early, but it's Sophie's birthday." Nate tells the crew. "Eliot-"

"I'm on kitchen duty. Got it." Eliot walks into the kitchen.

"Hardison, you and Parker need to go and get some party supplies. Balloons, candles, flowers, pick something nice out." Hardison and Parker nod.

"What are you gonna do?" Parker asks.

"I'm gonna distract Sophie." Nate replies.

"With what?" Hardison asks.

"Breakfast in bed." Eliot growls, walking out of the kitchen with a tray and giving it to Nate.

"Eliot, you're good, but nobody cooks that fast." Nate remarks, noting the 2 servings on the tray.

"I did one of those reality cooking shows where you only have 20 minutes to make a full entree." Eliot tells them before walking back out into the kitchen. The rest of the crewmates depart.

* * *

Hardison and Parker wander around the party store, picking out supplies that appeal to a certain grifter.

"Hey," Parker says, stopping Hardison. "We should get a pinata."

"Yeah, but which one?" Hardison asks. The 2 look down the aisle full of pinatas, eyes widening.

* * *

Eliot finishes with the roast beef and puts it in the oven before thinking. It's Sophie. Double glazed lemon peach bundt cake complete with full British tea. Definitely Sophie.

* * *

Nate and Sophie relax in the comfort of Nate's bed, enjoying eggs, bacon, and coffee.

"So, what is all this for?" Sophie asks.

"A certain hacker informed me of a certain event today."

"Oh, Hardison is too smart." Sophie decides as Nate pulls the champagne from the ice bucket. He pours two glasses, and the friends toast.

* * *

"This one?" Parker asks, pointing to a unicorn pinata.

"No." Hardison declares. Parker points to another one.

"How about this?" Hardison shakes his head violently.

* * *

Eliot takes the cake out of the oven and begins to frost it. Parker and Hardison walk through the door at this moment.

"Is that, cake?" Parker almost shouts.

"Parker, Sophie will hear." Eliot growls a reminder.

"Yeah, but... Is that frosting?!" Eliot decides to keep Parker silent by forking over a tablespoon of the frosting.

* * *

"What is that smell?" Sophie asks. "It smells glorious." She remarks.

"I'm sure Eliot's probably just making lunch," Nate stalls.

"Let's go see what's for lunch, then," Sophie starts to get up, but Nate stops her.

"He's been trying to keep Parker out of the kitchen all morning, I don't think we should bother him," Nate lies.

"Oh, well, I guess we'll be eating it for lunch anyway." Sophie adds.

* * *

Hardison and Parker are almost finished setting up.

"The flowers are a nice touch." Hardison remarks.

"I didn't get the flowers." Parker says.

"You stole them then?" Hardison asks.

"No." Parker raises her eyebrows.

"I got them," Eliot says, setting the table. Hardison raises his eyebrows as well. "It's Nate and Sophie, c'mon man!"

* * *

Nate made sure Sophie didn't notice when he put his comm in.

"Nate, we're ready for ya!" Parker shouts through the comms.

"Hey, you wanna get up now?" Sophie asks.

"Sounds like a good idea," Nate agrees, and the 2 get up.

* * *

When Sophie and Nate walk downstairs, Sophie isn't expecting the array the awaits her.

"Oh, my, it's lovely!" She can't hide her excitement behind that grifter face of hers.

"So, you like it?" Parker asks.

"Parker, I don't like it, I love it!"

* * *

The crew had just finished the nutritionally balanced and overall delicious meal.

"That, was amazing," Sophie sighs contentedly.

"Well, I hope you're not full." Eliot says. He disappears into the kitchen, and comes back out with the cake. He leaves again and comes out with the tea.

"Oh, you did not," Sophie watches as Parker disappears into the kitchen.

"I get to light the candles," She smiles evilly.

"No. Parker is not lighting the candles!" Hardison shouts as Parker engages him in a game of chase.

"Well," Nate says, watching as Eliot grabs both of them, and the matches. "Happy Birthday." Sophie smiles as Nate pulls matches out of his pocket and lights the candles. "Make a wish," Nate says, and Sophie does so, blowing out the candles. Parker immediately looks up.

"You didn't even let us sing happy birthday!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...WITH HARDISON'S BIRTHDAY**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **Chapter 2- Hardison.**

Parker jumped onto Eliot.

"Wake up!" She shouts.

"Jeez, Parker!" Eliot shouts, not used to being awoken after only 85 minutes of sleep.

"It's Hardison's birthday!" Parker shouts. "He's not awake yet."

"He's gonna be soon if you keep yelling," Eliot admits, getting out of bed.

* * *

The crew minus Hardison gathers.

"Parker, I need you to check the supplies." Sophie reminds Parker.

"There might be some stuff leftover from Sophie's birthday, but see what you need, and after Eliot bakes the cake you can go and get what you need." Nate plans.

"Parker, how do you know it's his birthday?" Sophie asks.

"He told me, a while ago, when we first started doing jobs. He probably forgot he told me." Parker says.

"Ok, me and Sophie can pretend we don't know it's his birthday and keep him swamped in work." Nate reasons.

* * *

Eliot goes to the fridge for an egg. " _What kind of cake do you even make for a hacker?"_ Eliot grabs the eggs before looking in the fridge again. Orange soda. You make orange soda cake for a hacker. Eliot grabs a bottle and starts on the cake.

* * *

Parker digs through the supplies. Balloons, candles, wrapping paper. _Oh, shoot!_ Parker needs to find a present for Hardison. Well, she can steal one when she goes with Eliot.

* * *

"Hardison, I need you to find me all the information on Interpol you can. We're running the job of the century." Nate leads the hacker to his usual spot on the couch.

"Ok, ok, can you grab me an orange soda?" Hardison starts up his computer and Nate finds Eliot and Parker in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna distract him, then you two get out the door." Nate explains, grabbing Hardison a soda.

Hardison has lots of information pulled up already when Nate comes back out with the soda.

"Look at that, Hardison, was that there before?" Nate asks, pointing to info on a far screen, and Hardison looks away from Eliot and Parker sneaking out the door.

"That was there, Nate. Did you hear the door shut?" Hardison asks.

"That was just me, Hardison," Sophie says, pretending she walked through the door.

"Hey, where's Eliot and Parker?" Hardison asks.

"They're, uh, checking recon for this job," Nate stalls. Everybody minus Hardison has comms in already, and Parker and Eliot listen to this.

"Eliot, are you ok?!" Sophie asks suddenly.

"I'm fine," Eliot growls as Hardison reaches for his comm.

"Just make some fight noises, ok?" Parker tells him.

Hardison puts his comm in. He hears Eliot's heavy breathing, and Parker shouts like she just jumped off a building.

"Hardison, take out your comm. I need you to focus on this information," Nate says. Hardison raises his eyebrows, but takes out the comm.

* * *

"Fighting noises? Really?" Eliot asks Parker as they enter the party store.

"We need some candles." Parker says.

"I thought we still had some." Eliot growls.

"I couldn't find my flashlight before a conn, so I crawled through the vents with candles and matches." Parker says. "It was very annoying to have to light a new one every 5 minutes," She admits. Eliot shakes his head.

"I'll go get candles, you, look around, find something." Eliot wanders off. Parker leaves the store, and steals Hardison a video game before looking around the party store. Now, Parker and Hardison skipped the pinata for Sophie's birthday due to factors, plus they couldn't find one good enough for the grifter. But when Parker sees this pinata for Hardison, she knows it's perfect.

* * *

"No." Eliot growls when he sees it. "That's just mean." Parker looks up at the computer pinata.

"But it's a computer!" Parker tells him.

"Which means, Hardison has to smash a computer pinata!" Eliot growls. "Smash a computer!"

"Oh," Is all Parker says. She hadn't thought of it like that. "Yeah, we should skip it," She decides.

* * *

"Nate, man, I already found everything on Interpol, I went, like, to the 1900's and researched what the business was like then!" Hardison complains, looking at all his hard work.

"It's not enough, Hardison, it's not what I'm looking for," Nate tells him.

"Well maybe what you're looking for never happened, Nate!" Hardison shouts. From the point in the room where Sophie can see Nate, and Hardison can't see her, Sophie raises her eyebrows.

"Ok, Hardison, why don't you stop, get some more soda, maybe a snack, and I'll see if I can find what I want," Nate suggests.

"You better, 'cause I'm not finding whatever you're looking for." Hardison walks away into the kitchen, and Nate runs to the door to let Parker and Eliot in. Sophie produces the orange soda cake from behind a potted plant, and Eliot sticks the candles in and lights them. When Hardison comes back out of the kitchen, he doesn't see Nate in front of the screen. He turns around and sees the cake.

"Eliot made a cake for me?" He asks. "Oh, you are never living this one down. Eliot Spencer, renowned hitter, makes a birthday cake for a hacker."

"Just blow out the candles." Eliot growls.

"Wait, we have to sing happy birthday first!" Parker shouts. Then she starts singing. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Alec Hardison the greatest hacker in the world. Happy birthday to you!" She hands Hardison the wrapped video game.

"Thank you, Parker," Hardison says, blowing out the candles to mask his laughter. The crew eats the cake, Nate apologizing for making Hardison work, and Parker telling him he has to eat the first piece of cake, Sophie wishing him a very happy birthday, and Eliot reminding him that they're hanging out and playing video games tomorrow.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...WITH PARKER'S BIRTHDAY**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **Chapter 3- Parker.**

"Nate, man, wake up," Hardison whisper-yells to the sleeping Nate. Sophie is already up and decorating, and Eliot's working on something big in the kitchen.

"What, Hardison?" Nate asks, waking up slowly.

"It's Parker's birthday, you gotta get moving," Hardison leaves, and 10 minutes later, a showered and ready for the day Nate comes out.

* * *

"We're already done with the decorating," Sophie says as Hardison and Nate approach her.

"Eliot's on cake duty?" Nate suspects.

"Yeah, he's been in there since 2am." Hardison recalls.

"He's probably almost done." Sophie comments. Just then, Eliot, not looking in the least bit tired, comes out of the kitchen with a 3 layer frosted cake.

"Correction, Sophie, he is done." Nate says as they inspect the cake. The first 2 layers are frosted to look like a building with Parker hanging from a harness on the second layer. The bottom layer is frosted with many different currencies. Euro, renminbi[Chinese money], and some US dollars are just a few examples.

"Wow," Hardison says, gaping.

"It's perfect," Sophie admires the cake more.

"Good job, Eliot, when's Parker supposed to be here?" Nate asks.

"She should be here in 10 minutes." Hardison says, looking up from his phone. The crew quickly runs to their favorite hiding spots and pull out various presents for the thief. Eliot hangs a pinata from a beam, Sophie, Hardison, and Nate place wrapped presents on the table.

"A pinata?" Hardison asks.

"It's Parker. She's been begging to get a pinata for everybody else's birthday." Eliot explains.

"I forgot the streamers," Sophie suddenly exclaims. The crew rushes to tape long paper ribbons over the door, creating a very nice birthday effect. Hardison watches the live feed of the entrance, and when Parker reaches the hallway leading to the office, Eliot lights the candles, and the crew hides.

* * *

Parker opens the door to find it very dark. She walks through the streamers, wondering who bothered to tape paper to a doorway. She sees light coming from the next room, and looks to see what it is. It's just a birthday cake. Wait, who's birthday is it? If it was somebody's birthday in the crew she would have been included to help set up. Oh, wait.

"Happy birthday Parker!" The crew jumps out from their various hiding spots, and the lights turn on. Parker gets a good look at the cake.

"How did you do that, Eliot?" Parker's voice is full of awe.

"I knew an artist once. He taught me a few tricks." Eliot says, and the team sings happy birthday to their favorite thief. Parker blows out the candles, and the whole crew eats the cake as Parker opens her presents.

* * *

Hardison made her a new robot, this one looks like a miniature version of his highly praised van. It can gather information, act as a generator for when the thief might need power for a certain tool, and relay information to the crew in any state, long after Parker's comm would stop working.

* * *

Sophie got her a dress. Parker doesn't know what to say at first, but Sophie reveals all the secret compartments for lock picking sets in the dress that looks pocketless.

* * *

Nate got her a whole box of money, fresh off the mint.

"Why is it called the mint if the money never smells like mint?" Parker asks, smelling the money.

* * *

Parker and the crew just finished their pieces of cake when Eliot hands her a baseball bat.

"You got me, a bat?" Parker asks.

"No," Eliot says, turning her around so she sees the pinata. "That's my baseball bat, and I want it back!" He yells as the thief goes after the pinata, Eliot knowing very well he's never gonna get that bat back.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...WITH NATE'S BIRTHDAY**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **Chapter 4- Nate.**

-To SophieD

Todays nates bday

Thought I would give you a heads up

-To GROUP AlecD; Parker; EliotS

Thank you, Hardison.

I'll meet up with all of you in the square in 1 hour. See you then!:) -Sophie

-To GROUP AlecD; Parker; SophieD

Does nate even like cake

-To GROUP AlecD; Parker; EliotS

Just make Rum cake, or something of the sort, you know, Eliot, it's Nate.

-Sophie

-To GROUP AlecD; SophieD; EliotS

What is going on

I just turned my phone on

Is it nates bday or something

Ps what kind of piñata should I be looking for

-To GROUP SophieD; Parker; EliotS

Parker

It is nates bday, but please

No piñata

* * *

An hour later, the crew minus Nate gathers in the square.

"I made the cake," Eliot mumbles, holding up a box. "It's got 26 different alcohols in it." Eliot adds.

"That's a little over the top. Even for Nate." Hardison comments.

"Most of the alcohol baked off. Shut up." Eliot tells him.

"Why are you so angry? And…wearing a hood?" Parker asks.

"It looks like you been in a fight," Sophie comments.

"Look, I don't care what you say about anything today. I had to convince 16 different bar owners to let me buy some of their specialties at 6 am. Do you think all of them were happy about that?" Eliot growls.

"No, I suppose not. But, you still made the cake, so, thank you!" Sophie says, and Eliot hands her the cake.

"I got decorations," Parker says, producing balloons and a happy birthday sign out of nowhere.

"Ok, but nothing over the top." Sophie reminds them.

"I got a little gig set up," Hardison says, looking down at his phone. "Y'all got your presents set up, right?" Hardison asks the rest of them. Sophie shrugs.

"I can't buy a birthday present for the man who has everything," She remarks.

"Nate doesn't have everything." Parker laughs. "He doesn't have a piñata," She points out. "Does he?"

* * *

Nate wakes up late, hungover. He stumbled around until he finds his comm.

"What's up guys?" He asks, worried he might have missed something.

Hardison, who has been waiting for this, monitors the comms, and Nate only hears him.

"Um, nothing man. Is something up?" Hardison asks.

"No, nothing, just checking in," Nate says, pulling out his comm.

Hardison smiles from his post in Lucille. Nate doesn't suspect a thing.

* * *

So, it's very later that Nate stumbles into HQ and sees the stuff. Eliot's cake, Parker's decorations, and Hardison's computer connected to the big screen. Nate watches as Parker and Sophie move out the regular seating, and Eliot and Hardison carry in a sofa big enough for the 5 crew members. Parker walks back in, seeing Nate.

"Oh. Happy birthday Nate," She says nonchalantly.

The rest of the crew acknowledges this, and they sing happy birthday, encourage Nate to blow out some candles, and eat the cake. When they finish, Hardison makes them all sit down on the couch. Nate's on one end, Sophie next to him, then Hardison, Parker, and Eliot in the other end. Hardison taps some keys on his computer. The lights dim, and the whole crew watches as a young boy is cradled in a younger Nate's arms. Eliot glares at Hardison, but the hacker doesn't get the point. The slideshow goes on, so Eliot drags Parker and Hardison out, leaving the almost crying mastermind with the grifter.

As the slideshow comes to an end, Sophie breaks the silence.

"Did you wish on your candles?" She asks.

"If I didn't, Parker would kill me." Nate says, recovering from watching his son.

"Did your wish come true?" Sophie asks.

The two lean in closer.

"You know? It just might," Nate says, and the two lean closer, and closer, until Parker returns.

"So, I take it the slideshow is over?" She asks. Eliot and Hardison storm back into the room, dragging Parker back out, finally letting the 'parents' of the team finish their kiss.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...WITH ELIOT'S BIRTHDAY**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **Chapter 5- Eliot.**

Nate gathers the crew minus Eliot.

"We've got a lot of work to do. Sophie, I want you in the kitchen," Nate stops as Sophie gives him a look. "Sophie, after Eliot, you probably know the most about cooking, use cake mix if you have to." Sophie leaves and Nate continues. "You two, anything Eliot. Find him a birthday present while you're at it. When he first walks in, I don't want him to suspect anything, so, you know, annoy him." Nate says.

"Where are you going?" Parker asks.

"I'm going to stall Eliot," Nate says, walking out the door. Hardison and Parker shrug before heading out as well.

* * *

"Eliot! Help!" Nate resumes his out of breath get-up.

"What?!" Eliot yells, hurdling down the stairs in his apartment.

"They're chasing me," Nate blurts out.

"Who?" Eliot growls.

"The gang. Angry mobs, everybody, Eliot!" Nate shouts. Eliot looks at him closely.

"Nate, you're probably drunk or something, just go find Sophie," Eliot says.

"But they'll get me when I go back out," Nate says, pushing further into Eliot's apartment. "Nice place you got here, Eliot," Nate comments. It is a really nice place.

"Yeah, well, I'd love to let you in, but I'm kinda-" Nate pushes past Eliot once again. "Busy." Eliot finishes. Eliot watches as Nate picks through his fridge and selects a beer. Nate sits down on the couch, watching the football game Eliot was previously enjoying _BY HIMSELF_.

"Well of course you're busy, Eliot, this is a great game!" Nate says. "You gonna join me or what?" Eliot sighs, grabs his beer, and sits down with Nate.

* * *

Parker shows Hardison the birthday presents. She stole Eliot one of the original Roy Chappell baseball cards[only 100 made], a Roy Chappell sandwich, a bird's beak paring knife, and some new ultra-thin karate fighting armor.

"So, you're not going pinata crazy for Eliot?" Hardison asks, relieved.

"Oh. I assumed you could be the pinata." Parker responds. Hardison's eyes widen.

* * *

Sophie used the cake mix like Nate suggested. Now, Sophie might not excel in baking, but, she's sure she can do some sort of frosting on this miserable looking cake. She grabs the tube of frosting, and, well, it's now or never.

 _To our favorite hitter, Eliot_

Not bad, Sophie, considering last time you wrote in cursive was in high school. She hides the cake in the fridge and leaves the room.

* * *

Eliot storms into HQ with what he thinks is a very drunk Nate in tow. Hardison hears him coming and hides everything, even the ultra-thin karate fighting armor, in the fridge. Parker disappeared 10 minutes ago, something about finding a replacement for something. Eliot storms into the kitchen to see Hardison leaning up against the fridge.

"There a problem, man?" Hardison asks.

"Yeah. I need some beer. Nate drank all mine." Eliot growls, trying to open the fridge.

* * *

Flashback:

Eliot is intensely focused on the game, only having taken a couple sips of his beer. Nate drunkenly excuses himself for some more beer, but while Eliot watches the game, Nate silently dumps a couple bottles of beer down the drain. Nate dumps the bottles in the recycling bin, making it appear he drank them.

End flashback.

* * *

"Uh uh, no! I am doing very high-tech experiments in this fridge. Under no circumstances can you open this fridge! Just run down to the bar if you need beer so badly!" Hardison shouts.

"Yeah, the bar doesn't sell my favorite beer," Eliot growls.

"Well, sorry man, you'll just have to wait until my experiment is over," Hardison says, and Eliot storms off. Nate walks into the kitchen.

"Get the girls back here and we can celebrate," Nate tells Hardison. Hardison nods, picking up his phone.

* * *

Eliot rejoins the crew upstairs after settling for his second favorite beer in the bar. He walks through the door and the crew yells surprise at him.

"What?" Eliot asks just before Parker breaks into happy birthday, and Hardison nods his head to the birthday cake, candles lit.

When Parker finishes, Eliot just looks confused. He blows out the candles before the crew interrogates him.

"What is it, Eliot?" Sophie asks gently.

"I've never knew my birth date," Eliot growls. "My parents never told me."

"Well," Hardison says, turning Eliot around to look at the screen. "As we can clearly see here, Eliot Spencer, born today," Hardison puts Eliot's birth certificate on the big screen. Eliot nods, taking it all in.

"We got you presents," Parker says, disappearing and reappearing with the presents. Eliot smiles at the baseball card and the sandwich, he flips the bird's beak knife around a couple times, and tries on the ultra-thin karate fighting armor.

"Dammit, Hardison, why is this so cold?" Eliot growls.

"Well, when you came in, I kinda, hid it in the fridge." Hardison explains.

"Oh, so that was the fridge-beer-experiment problem," Eliot asks. Hardison nods.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Sophie says.

They cut into the cake, which everyone likes, and when they are finished, Parker reveals what she had to do before she came.

"I got you a pinata, Eliot!" She says, and points to the corner, where the Butcher of Kiev, who has clearly been tasered, is tied up and struggling against his gag.

"Oh," Hardison says. "This is the replacement for using me as a pinata? Thank you!" Hardison exclaims. Eliot rolls his eyes and drags the butcher outside, but Eliot doesn't let him go without one good punch.

 **Thank you so much for all the positive reviews!**


End file.
